A Love Blossoms Forever
by Ichigo Sanero
Summary: Its been eight years now Sasuke is back Sakura's Happy, and all is well in Konoha. A love is blosseming between two jounin, Ichigo and Kakashi. will the old friends be able to tell each other how they feel or will every thing fall apart?
1. Chapter 1: A Love Blossoms

**Chapter 1**

A Love Blossoms

Before we start this FanFic, let me just tell you a little about my character, Ichigo!

Sanero Ichigo

Age: in this fanfic she's 20 or so

Hair: Black but in the light it's reddish

Eyes: Greenish-red (but when pissed off: Bright red)

Family: Sanero Mia (sister), Sanero Nama (mother (dead)), Mahai Mano (father (dead))

Ichigo's mother was killed by her father Mano when Ichigo was little because of her Kekkei genkai, and Ichigo sought revenge and later on Ichigo revenged her mother and killed her father

It was night time in Konoha, everyone was asleep, well almost everyone.

"Come on Ichigo," said the copy nin as he took an orange book from his pouch, "Just go home!"

"Are you chickening out on me, Hatake?" said the jounin, Ichigo, with him.

"No, your just not going to win and this is boring me," said the copy nin, Hatake Kakashi, as he turned the page. That book really annoyed Ichigo. Almost no matter who he was fighting he read that book, the perv. Ichigo prepared four needles.

"Let's go, you pervert!" Ichigo yelled as she threw the needles and took one of her kuni out. The needles only grazed Kakashi's hair as he jumped down from the tree. Ichigo jumped toward the older jounin with her kuni ready, but as she was about to hit him, he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Damn a clone," as Ichigo said that the copy nin came up from behind her and he had her tight and a kuni to her neck.

"I never thought you would fall for a trick like that," sighed Kakashi into Ichigo's ear.

"Think again, Hatake!" said Ichigo as a sudden burst of bright red flower petals and green leaves appeared where Ichigo was and two needles zipped past Kakashi, one skimming his arm.

"Good I was wondering when you were going to make this interesting," he said with a smile and turned to face Ichigo, but she was gone. Suddenly someone grabs Kakashi's neck.

"You should watch your back, Hatake," said Ichigo's voice whisper in his ear.

"Really?" Kakashi replied and grabbed her arms and threw her over him and held her down.

Get off of me, Hatake!" Ichigo screamed at him as she tried to get out from under him.

"Better watch your temper, Ichigo," teased Kakashi.

"Don't talk about my temper, I'm fine," Ichigo snapped back, as her eyes slowly turned bright red, which usually happened when she's mad.

"Clearly your not, your eyes are getting red," replied Kakashi staying calm as he looked into her eyes, and smiled to him self and thought, _its fun to tease her._

"What are you smirking about?" Ichigo asked, "And could you get off of me!"

"It's nothing." He said as he got off of Ichigo.

"That's it for today, I guess, alright?" Ichigo said as she brushed off the leaves and dirt from her clothes, and slowly let down her hair to get the leaves out and fix her pony tail. Kakashi watched as she did this and thought, _wow, the moon really shows the red in her hair,_ and smiled to himself again.

"Is Mia going to be mad if you stay out late?" Kakashi asked as he took his book out again.

"No," Ichigo replied, "One, she's out on a mission and won't be back for a few days. Two, I'm old enough to make my own decisions!"

"Why don't I buy you some ramen?" asked Kakashi as he put his book away, "I think the **Ichiraku **is open."

"Okay!" Ichigo said, she was kind of hungry from all the training today, "Don't you dare leave early and make me pay!"

"Alright, I promise," he said as he got up to stand, "Shall we?" he smiled and held out his arm to escort her. Ichigo sighed and took his arm. Kakashi was one of the people who annoyed her, besides Naruto, but he always listened to her when she was sad or mad. He was one of her best friends, besides Sakura. She knew Kakashi for a long time now and when Sakura was working at the hospital or training with Tsunade-Chan. Ichigo always hanged out with Kakashi. He's also been there for many bad times that had happened to her. She trusted him very much!

"Two ramen please!" Kakashi asked the lady behind the bar and then whispered something into here ear.

"Okay, Hatake-san!" the lady said with a smile and went to get the order.

"What did you ask or tell her?" Ichigo asked as she watched the lady go.

"Nothing," he replied smiling.

"It's never nothing, Hatake," Ichigo said as she looked at him with her greenish-red eyes.

"You'll find out soon," he replied and met her eyes with his uncovered one.

A few minutes later the lady was back and placed down two bowls of ramen, one in front of Ichigo the other in front of Kakashi.

"Hope you enjoy!" she said with a kind smile, "Oh! Here you go, Hatake-san." She pulled out a porcelain bottle and gave it to Kakashi.

"Thank you!" Kakashi said as the lady got out two cups. When she finished, she bowed and went into the back.

"Hatake?" Ichigo said looking at Kakashi as he opened the bottle up.

"You like sake, don't you?" he asked offering he a cup.

"Um… yeah," she said and took the cup from him; "Kampai!" she smiled and took a sip, then placed the cup near her bowl.

"Itadakimasu," Ichigo said and started on her ramen.

About half and hour later, Kakashi went to refill Ichigos cup, once again, but Ichigo stopped him.

"No thanks, Hatake. I had enough for tonight," said Ichigo.

"Just one more?" he replied.

"No!" she said glaring at him as her eyes flashed red, "you know better than anyone, how much sake I can hold! Sometimes you're as annoying as Naruto!" She finished her ramen and stood up from her seat.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going home," she said, "I want to get some sleep so I can do some training around ten tomorrow, and I don't want a hangover!"

"Okay, then at least let me walk you home," he said also getting up.

"Alright," she sighed, "I'll wait outside," she turned to leave.

"Huh?" he was confused.

"You promised to pay remember!" Ichigo said turning to face the copy nin.

"Oh! Yeah Ok, I'll pay," he said, and Ichigo smiled.

"Ichigo?" Kakashi said as the two nins headed toward Ichigo's House (its more of an apartment).

"Hai?" Ichigo replied.

"You can call me Kakashi, like most people do, you know." He said as he continued to walk, Ichigo stopped walking and looked down at her feet.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to," he said, stopping and looking back at her.

"It's alright. It might take me awhile to start calling you Kakashi, since I've always called you Hatake," she said looking up at him, "Mia always said I'm allowed to call friends and family by their first name, unless they tell me not to, and you're my friend, Kakashi, right?"

"Hai!" He said with a smile.

**To be continued…**

**Author notes!**

Yesh! My first FanFic! XD

Well this is KakaxIchi.

Some may wonder why Ichigo's clones are made of flowers and leaves, because it's her Kekkei genkai, she has the power to control the leaves and petals of a flower called the Blood Cloud. It's very rare, mostly because you barely get the chance to see one. The Blood Cloud can stay alive for a long time, and the petals juice is very poisonous.

Well I'll soon have Chapter 2 up!

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Kakashi's character! (I wish I did)


	2. Chapter 2: Training and A Wager

Chapter 2

Training and a Wager

In the middle of the training grounds there was Ichigo. She was a bout 6 inches off the ground; her hair touched the ground. Slowly a masked nin came up from behind her, and suddenly his hand reached out to grab her.

"You know, Kakashi, it's not nice to sneak up on someone," She said not opening her eyes.

"That may be true," he said smiling under his mask. "What are you doing?"

"I'm relaxing my mind and increasing my chakra control," She replied, finally looking at the copy nin. He sat down beside her as Ichigo slowly lowered herself.

"Want me to show you?" Ichigo looked toward her old sensei, "It's helpful when your about to go on a mission or going to just fight."

"Alright, Show me," he said.

"Okay!" She replied back and began to explain, "Close your eyes and clear you mind, don't think about anything," she said with a soft voice.

"What about the chakra part?" Kakashi asked as he opened his only uncovered eye to see if she was still sitting beside him, she was.

"Keep your eyes closed, Kakashi," Ichigo said, and Kakashi quickly closed his eye again.

"Try not to think too much about your chakra, it's like walking on water, but instead of sending your chakra to your feet, you send it to your butt and legs. Try not to go too high," She said calmly. Kakashi did as she instructed and eventually he felt himself rise off the ground.

"Kakshi, Can I ask you something?" Ichigo said.

"Hai," he replied.

"Why did you come to the training grounds today?" she asked.

"You told me to come, right?" he said.

"No, All I said was that I was going to be training here I never told you, you had to come," she said, "Oh well, Anyway since you're here why don't we have a little fight? It's been a while since we had one."

"We had one yesterday," he replied.

I know but that was a training fight. This time, no holding back and the loser will have to do something for the winner."

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"Well… Since I'm going to win…"

"You're going to win?" He laughed a little under his masked, but stopped when he felt Ichigo's bright red eyes staring at him.

"Anyway, When I win," Ichigo paused to think, "You have to remove you mask, and let me see your face." There was a small thud as Kakashi lost control of his concentration and fell to the ground. Ichigo laughed to herself. Kakashi looked up at her and saw one of her hands.

"Seems like someone needs to practice on his concentration," Ichigo smiled as she pulled Kakashi from the ground. "Well, what do you want 'if' you win?"

"Well… When I 'do' win, you'll have to do what I ask for about two weeks." The copy-nin smiled under his mask.

"Alright," She smiled, "Catch me if you can, Hatake-sensei!" She said as she disappeared in a puff of smoke and petals.

Author's Note!!/-\

Chapter 2, yay! sorry its short i'll try and do better next time

Disclaimer: I don't own Kakashi sobs no matter how hard I try!


	3. Chapter 3: The Fight and a Kiss

**Ashie:** Hullo! I'm the author of this fanfic!! XD

**Kakashi:** is ashie a real name?

**Ashie:** its just a nickname, baka!!

**Kakashi:** Oh reads Icha, Icha, Paradise

**Ichigo:** appears

**Ichigo:** Pervert!!!!

**Kakashi:** Did you say something?looking up from his book

**Ichigo:**eyes begin to turn bright red

**Ashie:** Alright save it for the chapter! Now someone do the disclaimer so I don't get in trouble. (p.s. I'm not that good at writing fight scenes)

**Ichigo:** I'll do it!!! Ashie doesn't own anything except me and the plot!

**Ashie:** Enjoy and R&R!

**Chapter 3**

The Fight and a Kiss

The copy-nin looked around for Ichigo, knowing her; she would do a surprise attack. Suddenly three kunai and two senbon needles came flying towards him from behind. He quickly dodged them and threw two shuriken in the direction in which the kunai and senbon came from.

"Your quicker than that, aren't you, Hatake-sensei?" Ichigo whispered into his ear. He kicked out only to find nothing. Ichigo appeared in front of him, she had two kunai knives, one in each hand. She was about a foot away from him (she's attacking) someone from behind grabs him and now has a kunai to his throat, but in a puff of smoke Kakashi became a log.

"Damn, a substitution," one of the Ichigo's said, and both got ready for an attack.

"Kakashi! Come out, come out wherever you are." Ichigo teased. Suddenly a kunai appears and hits one of the Ichigo's, but she disappears in a puff of smoke and petals.

"One down, one to go, my little Strawberry." A voice said behind Ichigo. Ichigo quickly jumped away and was facing towards kakashi, slowly she reached into her leg pouch and pulled out a metal rectangular thing. She opened it up, it was a fan.

"A present from a friend from Suna," She smiled.

"What are you going to do with that?" he calmly asked. As he reached for his back pouch, she knew what he was getting, the one thing that annoyed her (almost more than Naruto). The little orange book, Icha, Icha, Paradise.

"You're a pervert, you know?" she said as she prepared herself.

"So I've been told, "Underneath his mask, he smiled.

"You ready for this?" Ichigo asked as she held out her fan, it was white and had the Sanero symbol on it.

"I'm so scared," he teased as he turned in his book.

"Baka," was all she said as she continued her jutsu, "Petal-Leaf Cage!" She yelled as she turned and waved her fan toward the copy-nin.

"Shit," Kakashi said as the blast came towards him, and he had no way to dodge it. The Blood Cloud petals, leaves, and wind surrounded him, capturing him inside.

"You can't escape, kakashi," she said walking up to her captive, "No Jutsu can help you escape. The only way to get out is if I squeeze the cage tight and you die, or I undo the jutsu and let you out" Ichigo said as she bent down and picked something up. "I was thinking about keeping you in there until you give-up and I won. Though now I now that won't take long, since you'll get bored with-out this." She held up the small orange book Kakashi dropped.

"Damn," He said to himself, "Alright, you win this fight, now let me out."

Ichigo stared at him for a few seconds, "Are you serious?"

"Hai, now let me out!" he repeated.

"Alright, Hold on," she said as she stuck the book in her back pouch. She preformed a single hand sign and Kakashi was released, but no sooner after his release from the petal and leaf cage, he was pinned up against a tree, and Ichigo finger slowly slid under his mask, but Kakashi stopped her.

"What are you doing, Stawberry?" He said, still holding her hands.

"Remember, If I won, which I did, I get to see your face," she said smiling, "Oh and don't call me that."

Kakashi sighed and let go of her hands, "Alright, Strawberry," he said smiling under his mask. Ichigo slowly pulled down his mask. She saw the scar that came down from his eye; she continued to pull it down. His face came into full view. Nothing was wrong with it, it was flawless. _He's…He's… He's so Hott!_ She thought, _No, stop it Ichigo, he's your old sensei. You shouldn't think that was about him._

"Is something wrong?" He asked, still smiling.

"No," She said quietly, "Everything is perfectly fine." She couldn't remove her eyes away from his lips. Why, why did she have an urge to want to know what they taste like, what they feel like? As these thoughts went through her mind, she didn't realize she slowly was getting closer to him. When she finally realized it, it was too late her lips finally made it to his, and once they did she didn't want to stop. Now she was the one pinned up to the tree, with Kakashi's tongue asking permission into her mouth, she granted permission. His tongue entered and eventually met hers and a battle for dominance came, he won that.

They finally parted for oxygen; so many thoughts were going through each of their minds. They ignored them, for the moment.

**Ichigo:** OMG!!!!

**Kakashi:** smiles under mask.

**Ashie:** Hey!! How did you like this chapter?

**Ichigo:** OMG!!!!

**Ashie:** ?

**Kakashi:** Ignore her! She's just embarrassed!

**Ichigo:** Am not!!!!!

**Ashie:** um… okay?

I'll try and updated really soon!


End file.
